


You're Bard, I'm Bad

by 123z



Series: Doctor Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Martha Jones entertains William Shakespeare





	You're Bard, I'm Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs at the ending of 'The Shakespeare Code.'

Martha sat close to Will, still not really believing this was in fact the actual genius in the flesh.  
They were by the original Globe Theatre, they were in 1599, and this man was next to her, but it felt like a dream.  
Earlier the Doctor had laid so close to her on the small straw bed, that it was actually harder NOT to touch each other. Was he not able to read her obvious signals? Or did he CHOOSE not to. She was Martha Jones, not Rose Tyler, maybe it was that simple.  
She had confided her inner thoughts and feelings to Shakespeare, more for the fact he was there to listen, rather than someone who might solve the issue of unrequited love.  
Or was that lust.

"So, Shakespeare walks into the bar and the landlord cries out, 'OI, you're Bard!'"

"Delightful joke, makes no sense.  
Come here my blackamoor lady, if Sir Doctor of Tardis may never kiss you, why not entertain a man who will."

The handsome brown haired man leaned in close and his brooding eyes burned into hers.  
She hesitated for only a split second then she kissed the man with her fulsome lips.  
Their bodies pressed together as they engaged in a passionate clinch and Martha squirmed on the bench.

"Most charming my dear, you have witchcraft in your lips.  
Please my swarth, let us return to my bed and make exquisite love, I promise you won't be disappointed."

Martha Jones turned her head and saw the Doctor busying himself with one thing and another, completely oblivious to her and decided.

"Yes, lets go."

With a big grin Shakespeare leapt up and the pair of them ran off to his dwelling as fast as they could.

The tiny room was lit with candles and William thought she was the most erotic creature he had ever laid eyes on.  
Her strange clothing was so tight, so...fitting it gave him an instant erection just looking at her.  
Slowly the dark skinned girl shed her leaather jacket and followed up with rolling down her blue jeans.  
Left in her flimsy top and panties he studied her beautiful figure.  
Long black legs, toned and lithe, athletic body with perky breasts that made her top lift up at the bottom.  
Her absolute peach of a butt stuck out behind her with raised buttocks.  
He loved the long jet black hair and her deep chocolate eyes.

"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" He asked.

The man quickly got undressed as did Martha and they stood in the middle if the room and hugged in an embrace.  
Martha was not used to the manly aroma of the man, his toilet ablutions not quite 20th Century to be polite about it, but something about the whole thing aroused her greatly.  
She gazed into his clear hazel eyes and her heart began to pound, her palms began to sweat.  
He helped her lift her top off and then dragged her panties down her thighs so she could step out of them.

"Kiss me, Martha of Freedonia."

He wrapped his strong arms around her trim waist and pulled her to him, their lips met and Will ran his hands over her bubble butt.  
Her dark hands pressed against his pale chest as they pushed backwards and collapsed onto his bed.  
Martha reached between them and grabbed his erection as their tongues met and slipped around and around.  
She arched her narrow back and his white hands covered her black tits, the nipples could have cut glass. 

Shakespeare gasped as the Ethiop crawled between his legs and took his hard prick into her mouth.  
He moaned with delight and surprise as her tongue swirled around his cock head slowly and methodicaly.  
Her big brown eyes locked onto his as her red lips sucked his cock in and began to blow him.  
His hand went through her wiry hair and his leg came around her back.

"Is...is this what the girls of Afric do for their men? Oh nonny!"

Martha had never had a steady relationship back home, but she had a healthy sex life and considered herself quite hot in bed.

"Yes, that's right." She decided to agree.

She took half his length in her mouth, then pulled back.  
Her tongue fluttered under his shaft and she moved to and fro rapidly along the rigid cock.  
He slipped out once and a string of saliva stretched from her full lips to the tip of his aching cock.  
Now Martha took the entire erection down her throat, not stopping until her cute nose rested in his nest of pubes.  
Will looked at her with wide eyes as she paused and then she leaned back and off with a loud suction noise.  
She gagged, her nostrils flared as she breathed in his powerful scent.

"That was truly astounding." He panted.

The dark toned girl laid back and spread open her legs.

"You can do the same for me you know."

He took in the vision of beauty, she was all soft curves and delicate skin.  
The breasts were high and firm, her stomach flat and hips wide.  
Her long legs were spread, knees splayed with the loveliest vagina he had ever seen.  
She had just about the right amount of black pubic hair, her pouty lips clearly seen, moist and parted. 

"To me Will." 

She arched her back and pushed a finger into her pussy then pulled it to her lips and tasted herself.  
Will ceased pumping his stiffness and knelt down on her.  
He ran fingers through her welcome slit and rubbed back and forth.  
Then he slid on in and frigged her hard, just as her hips moved on him at the same time.  
Her moans grew louder as he had two fingers inside her up to the knuckles.  
Martha began to pant, her head became dizzy and her perspiration prickled her ebony skin.

Then he lowered his bearded face to her pussy and ran his tongue through her wetness.  
The smell of her was intoxicating as his mouth covered her and he tasted her juices.  
She moaned and writhed as he flicked her from the clitoris to the anus.

"You sure you never did this before?" 

"Never my Queen, am I acceptable?"

"Oh yes!" She groaned.

The Bard thrust his tongue in as far as he could, drinking in her fluids greedily.  
She raised her head and propped herself on her elbows to look at the man at her thighs.

"I want you, inside me, now."

Her legs went out and up and he rested his body on hers.  
He was nowhere as skinny as the Doctor nor as lightweight, this was a man.  
His hard cock brushed her pussy and she felt his head nudge her opening.  
Excited, she reached under and helped him inch his prick inside her cunt.  
They both moaned loudly as he pushed on in and penetrated her dripping sex.

You feel so good." He exclaimed as her damp tunnel accepted his rigid knob.

He pulled back and then slammed in hard and made her gasp. 

"You're not so bad yourself!" She cried as his thick cock filled her up.

His left hand closed over her right tit and thumbed the nipple.  
Martha lifted her dark legs in the air and let him in deeper, his weight drove his hard pole right into her.  
Shakespeare was in heaven as he fucked the girls incredible pussy.  
Her perky chocolate breasts pressed into his pale chest, and her belly bucked up against his.  
Her legs came down and around the backs of his thighs, her feet slapping on him in an attempt to make him fuck her faster.

The creamy bed rocked and made noise as they rutted like two animals.  
Then she surprised him and loosened her legs and rolled out from under him and laid on her stomach.  
Will took the hint and rose to his knees as she raised her delightful derriere up.  
She shivered as he ran his fingertips along her spine then felt him slip his stiff prick into her pussy.  
The man gripped her hips and started to fuck her hard.

"Yes, yes, yes." She moaned as her brown tits jiggled in time with his thrusts.

He was mesmerised by the sight of her butt as it smacked on his groin with wet squelching sounds.  
Sweat poured from his body and dripped onto hers.  
On and on he drove up into her trembling figure, darkened even more in the dimly lit room.  
Martha was on the brink of an orgasm, she tightened her cunt muscles around his cock as he fucked her for all he was worth.  
He pushed in deep one last time and released his seed inside her just as she reached her climax.  
They both thrust against each other to savour the wonderful sensation and then they collapsed in a puddle of sweat and semen.

"I do declare I love sex better than figs!" 

Martha laughed and rose up to leave.

"So soon doth you make your flight?" 

"The Doctor will be waiting." 

"If he ignores your beauty any longer then the man must be a fool."

Or in love with someone else she thought.  
As she wriggled into her tight jeans she looked back one more time at the historic figure naked on his bed.  
Martha Jones had just fucked William Shakespeare!  
Hey nonny nonny!

END


End file.
